All That We Really Are
by Clove the Show Stopper
Summary: "I bet your dying to find out what sin tastes like right?" BrickxBlossom. One shot! Original story not by me. Contains Lemon.


**First off, I would just like to say. This story came from the idea of pinkpower's 'All That We Are Not' fic. It pretty much is the same storyline the only difference is I've added lemon. I also have permission from the original author to upload this.**

**I do not owe the PPG's nor the original storyline only my imagination.**

**Pairing: Brick x Blossom**

* * *

_"We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin."_

-Andre Berthiaume

* * *

Blossom Utonium felt the incredible heat rushing to her cheeks, painting them a shameful shade of scarlet. She couldn't help herself from feeling like an insane thunderstorm when her opponent, the Rowdyruff Boys leader, constantly wore that arrogant smirk while spouting out many disguised truths about her.

"You can't stand yourself, can you? You don't want to be the responsible one all the time—the smart one. No. I don't think that's your style at all." Brick said, crossing his arms over his chest.

They were battling on a rooftop somewhere in central Townsville. Their only audience was the moon to the spotlight on the action. Blossom narrowed her pink eyes at her perceptive counterpart in a dangerous glower. It took every ounce of restraint in her being not to tear his body apart.

Nobody was watching. No one would suspect that the intelligent leader of the Powerpuff Girls to commit murder. No one would dare to think she would be capable of doing such thing…

Her breathing became heavy upon listening to Brick's rough voice egging her on. Blossom had to be within a safe distance from Brick, not allowing the unquestionable rage get the best of her. She was better than that. Or was she?

Was this how Buttercup always felt? She wondered.

"I bet you're dying to find out what sin tastes like, right?" Before Blossom knew what was happening, Brick had her body pinned against the concrete roof. He straddled her hips, holding down Blossom's wrists.

"Are you? Do you want to know what it feels like to be just a little naughty, pretty Blossom?"

"Get off me!" She demanded, struggling beneath him.

"Shhh. . ." Brick murmured huskily, releasing one wrist. She was steady, calculating his movements now.

He trailed his large index finger to Blossom's red cheek, then gently cupping it. Brick caressed the flesh, taking his sweet time in hopes to bring the pink Powerpuff to the edge of lust, and then proceeded to roam downward slowly—teasingly—until he found an erect nipple beckoning his name for some attention. Brick brushed his digit over the pink fabric, feeling it harden it even more from underneath.

"This excites you, Blossom. I can feel you yearning for a freedom you would never let yourself have." God damn, that voice, always oozing with a challenge he already Blossom would never take part in. Damn, though, if he didn't make it sound tempting.

"No!" Blossom screeched—body and mind completely at odds with one another—using her free hand to punch him in the head and shoved the red Rowdyruff off of her.

"Mother fuck—ow!" Brick yelled, as Blossom switched their positions around, so that _she _was on top of _him_. "Well done, Blossom. Well done. "

Her heartbeat quickened within the moment, realizing that her body wanted to betray each of her morals, as she put her hand to Brick's throat. She ached for two things—his blood to coat his hands like a lotion and friction. The second was to burst herself free from the label that she was always being known for. A good girl. Deep down, she knew she was no angel and she wanted to prove to herself and everyone else that she wasn't so. Blossom briefly hoisted herself up, lifting up the pink mini skirt a little to give her womanhood better access to Brick's erection.

"A red thong? What, are you thinking about me when you're all wet and horny?" Brick questioned, somewhat rhetorically, not that he wasn't curious to find out the answer.

Why was he right about everything?

"Do you ever stop talking, you moron?" Blossom inquired, tightening her grip around his neck, and fought the need to snap it. She had another situation to take care of first.

Truth be told, she liked it more than she was willing to confess—the dare rolling of his devilish tongue and desire in his crimson orbs. It set her body aflame with heat.

Still, she hushed Brick with a passionate kiss, maneuvering her tongue in the warmth of his mouth. _Mmm _. . . was the best thing Blossom could think of to describe the kiss. There was a lot of fury and passion behind it, the mixture not spurring her on, but making her hesitate.

"Agh!" Blossom groaned, riding Brick as though he were an untamable horse and maybe he was. He represented everything that she wanted out of her miserable life. She was jealous of Brick – for his lack of responsibility, for his willingness to cross every line to get her, and for his frozen heart.

"Let go, Blossom," Brick grunted with his husky voice and jerked his dick upward further into her, despite his pants still being on. She was so close. "Be who you _really _are deep down. Let go!"

_Be who you really are deep down,_ those words echoed in her head. She wanted it to stop. Wishing that she wasn't there with him right now, wishing that she was back at home, studying, and hanging out with her sisters….

She reached her breaking point. Before she could stop herself, with her hand, she reached down and started to unbutton and undo the fly of Brick's jeans. Brick, smirked to himself in satisfaction, as he felt a calloused palm worming past his open fly and elastic to wrap around his aching dick.

She had never felt so alive and so broken at the same time.

"There you go, baby girl." Blossom glared at him. She really hated it when she was called 'baby' yet she could feel herself becoming more wet as she took his cock out through the fly of his jeans. It was 12 inches and standing up straight.

_I can't do this _Blossom's mind was screaming. As much as she wanted to stop, her body refused to listen. What would her sisters think if they caught her with this son of a bitch? They'd probably ridicule her and call her out on being a hypocrite. At the same time, she really was dying to see what it was like to break the rules for herself once. As far as things went, she was already breaking them so it wouldn't matter what her sisters would think if they knew what she was doing. There was no turning back now.

Blossom released her hand from Brick's cock and hooked her thumb on her red g-string that covered her womanhood, exposing her wet pussy as she hovered over Brick's erect dick. She then lowered herself on his cock, wincing slightly in pain as she went all the way down until she reached the base. They looked into each other's eyes, as Blossom remained still allowing herself to get used to Brick's size.

"Damn pinkie, all nice and tight," said Brick, moaning. It felt really good being inside Blossom. All warm and wet.

"What did I say about talking?" asked Blossom annoyed. She could feel his cock stretching her insides to their max and remained steady. After one minute of being still, Brick broke the silence.

"Ride," he whispered.

She started moving and down on his shaft. She could feel every ounce of her innocence and her 'good girl' label disappearing as she rides her counterpart. Moaning, Blossom throws her head back as she revels in the sensation of and the cool wind blowing through her hair. Brick grabs her hips as he pushes himself upwards wanting more of her body. Shortly, it becomes more intense as they ride one another faster and faster, to the point where Brick is actually bucking his hips roughly upward and Blossom bouncing up and down on his cock, waves of pleasure shooting through the both of them.

"Oh….oh….my god," yelled Blossom, close to orgasm, "F…fuck me harder."

Brick complied with her request and mercilessly drilled her until she finally came. Following her, he came hard inside her waiting vagina. Blossom's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt Brick's warm seed being gushing inside her.

"Fuck yeah," said Brick panting.

Blossom rolled off of Brick and collapsed next to him. Both were exhausted, sweating and panting hard. She heard a voice whispering in her ear, "Your welcome." As soon as Blossom opened her eyes, she found Brick nowhere to be seen. They got what they wanted from each other after all.

She was left staring at the tile floor, clad in a pink nightgown as the florescent lights poured down her peach skin. Her heart was still pounding from the fading sensation. It would be only a matter of time before her sisters would discover the truth and disown her.

"Bl-Blossom?" Bubbles stammered in an exhausted voice, rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes. "What are you doing in the training room so late?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep," replied Blossom.

She sighed as she mentally prepared herself for the consequences she would face.


End file.
